Gender Swap
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: Bowser has a new plan, and it involves turning Mario and Luigi into girls. He turns then into girls so that they can lure Princess Peach to Bowser. Will they actually do it, or will they go shopping with the princess instead? Please R&R!
1. The 'Wine' Bottle

On deviantART, I've been seeing ALOT of artwork that deals with Mario and Luigi as girls. So it gave me this idea.

Hope you like!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>*Bowser's Castle*<p>

"KAMEK, IS IT DONE YET?" The King of the Koopas screams.

"'Yes, your rowdyness!" Kamek says, then holds up a bottle that had clear liquid inside.

"Good, good. Now give it here!" Bowser snatches the bottle out of Kamek's hands. He slaps a sticker on the front that said:

_Mario Mario and Luigi Mario_

_123 Rainbow Road House #5_

_Mushroom Kingdom 31497_

"You sure this is going to work?" Kamek asks.

"Of course it will!" Bowser burst out laughing. "Now deliver it to them. And put on this Mailtoad costume, so that they won't know it's you."

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

><p>"WHOOOOO! I BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Mario was jumping up and down with happiness.<p>

"Shut up!" Luigi says, annoyed.

The bros. were at home, playing Mario Kart on Mario's customized red WII.

"MAIL CALL!" They heard someone yell at the door.

"I'll get it!" Luigi jumps up to go and get the door. He sees the it is Mailtoad (Kamek)

"Oh, hey Mailtoad." Mario says with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Hello, here's a gift from the princess." Mailtoad (Kamek) handed Mario the bottle.

"Oh, what is it?" Mario takes a good look at the liquid inside.

"Uh...it's...it's wine imported from the Bean Bean Kingdom. It's made from grapes and other fruit.

"Oooh, that sounds good. Thanks Mailtoad." Mario sing songs, then shuts the door.

Kamek smirks as he starts to walk down the street.

"I did it, boss." He said into a microphone in his ear.

"Good, good. Now head back to the castle."

"When will the effects take place?" Kamek asks.

"Not 'til morning. The "wine" will turn the into BEAUTIFUL gilrs the will have to lure Princess Peach into my possesion!" Bowser says evily, which was followed by a laugh.

"Oh, I get it now!" Kamek starts to laugh too, but Bowser stops.

"Hey, **I'M** the one that does the evil laugh, not you." Bowser says. "Just head back to the castle, STAT!"

"Yes your honor, sorry your honor." Kamek starts to walk toward a random bush. He sticks his hand inside and moves it arond. He's trying to find the warp pipe that leads im to Bowser's Castle. Once he fonud it, he jumped inside.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day:<em>

"I propose a toast." Mario says, lifting up his wine glass.

"Sure." Luigi then holds up his glass. "For Family."

"For faimly, and a good dinner! How'd you learn to cook this good?" Mario asks, putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Mabye if you had payed attention to Mom, you would have been just as good as me!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, I should've! This is just great!"

"Thanks." Luigi takes a sip of the 'wine'. "This is some good wine!"

"I know right!" Mario takes, not a sip, but a gulp of 'wine'. "It tastes almost like that fruit cocktail juice Mom used to buy."

Luigi nods as he finishes off what was left in the bottle.

"Well, we drunk it all" He says, rocking in the chair in its hind legs.

"God, Iwant more, but we have to go all the way to the Bean Bean Kingdom just to get it."

"Well, we can go there this weekend! It can be our little vacation."

"Okay!" Mario sing songs. "I'm tired, see ya in the morning."

"Wait,I'm coming with you!" Luigi followed behind.

* * *

><p>Watcha think? Please R&amp;R!<p>

P.S.- Private Message (PM) me if you have any requests on how they should look like as girls! You know, outfit, hair makeup, stuff like that.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Swap

*Bowser's Castle*

"Today's the day." Bowser stood at the window, staring at the sun rising.

"It sure is." Kamek says, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

_"This better work." _Bowser said to himself.

Will this work?

* * *

><p>*Mario Bros. House*<p>

The alarm clock read 5:45 am. Even though Bowser was wide awake, the bros. were still asleep. They don't realize that they are not the Mario _Brothers _anymore, they are the Mario_ Sisters, _well, for now that is.

Mario and Luigi suddenly wake up.

"I just had a nightmare." Mario says.

"'Bout what?" Luigi asks, in a groggy way. He rubs his eyes, and is shocked to feel that his eyelashes got longer for some unknown reason.

"That Bowser plans to turn us into girls."

"And hows that?"

"That he told Mailtoad to give us this wine-like stuff to drink at dinner and when we woke up the next morning, we were some smexy ladies!"

"Yeah, I had the same dream too. And why do I feel so topheavy?" Luigi puts his hand on his chest, but is soon shocked again when he feels two large lumps. "M-mario?"

"What?"

"Put your hand on your chest."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Luigi shouts.

"Alright, alright!" Mario does so, and he also feels two large lumps on his chest. "Uh...Luigi?"

"Y-yeah." His voice turning shaky.

They don't continue. They immediatly get out of their beds and run to the bathroom. Once they got to the bathroom, they walked to the huge mirror above the sink.

"Okay, on a count of three, clap to turn on the lights, alright."

"Alright."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" They both clap their hands. Once the lights came on, the world ended.

"May I scream in your ear?" Mario asks.

"Sure thing, but I'll have to scream in yours."

"That's fine."

"Ah-!" They both scream, with Luigi screaming the loudest.

"It's was true, that nightmare came true!" Mario says.

"Well I be dern! We make some fine ladies!" Luigi says, adjusting the headband at the top of his head.

"Well, yeah, we do." Mario felt his new breasts another time. "Damn, i gots some big boobs!" He turned around and looked at his butt. "And I got a big butt!"

Luigi laughs. "Yeah, I do too."

"Wow, we are REALLY pretty." Mario says, feeling his soft, brown hair. He still had his trademark, swooped up bangs, and so did Luigi.

"Yeah, we are, but how are we going to break this one out to Peach and Daisy?"

"OOOOOHHHHH, I KNOW!" Luigi said, his voice getting girlier by the second. "We can say they they went out of town for a few days and were their cousins that are house sitting for them!"

"That's a really good idea! But wait, our names."

"Oh yeah, you can be Maria and I'll be Louise."

"Okay~!" 'Maria' sing songs. "Now can we get some breakfast, I'm hungry!"

"Remember that Peach was going to take us out to breakfast at that fancy place in Mushroom City?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. What time did she say?"

"About 6:15, since it takes three hours to get there, with good traffic."

'Louise' looks at the clock, it said 6:00. "Well, we need to get washed up and dressed, she'll be here in 15 minutes!"

"Alright, I'll go first." 'Maria' says, starting to strip of the baggy pajamas that were Mario's.

"Alright, and don't take too long." 'Louise' says. "I'll go and make us some clothes out of our old overalls.

"Okay." 'Maria' says, shutting the door behind Louise.

* * *

><p>"Wow, your good at making dresses!" Maria squeals.<p>

"Thanks, I made them out of our old flood-season overalls. I just cut off the legs and hemmed the ends." Louise hands Maria her dress. "Put it on."

Maria slips on the dress. "It fits!"

"Great, and mine does too!"

Maria starts to lace up her red hightops while Louise laces up her green ones.

*DING-DONG!*

"I'll get it!" Maria yells. She rushes over to the door and answers it, and is greeted by Peach and Daisy.

"Why Hello, who might you two be?" Peach asks.

"Oh, were Mario and Luigi's cousins. I'm Maria and this is my twin sister, Louise."

"Hi, where's Mario and Luigi?" Daisy asks, looking Maria in the eye seriously.

"They went out of town, they're mom and dad are in the hospital." Louise says. "Were house sitting for them."

"Oh, poor Mr. and Mrs. Mario! Hope they gets better. We were going to take them out to breakfast. Wait, would you like to come with us?" Peach says, twisting a lock of her long, blonde hair.

"Sure, let us lock up!" Louise runs in the kitchen and grabs the spare pair of keys. She locks the door behind her and Maria.

"Okay, Let's go!" Peach says, leading them back to her pink limo.

* * *

><p>So, where are you guys from?" Daisy asks, mouth full of blueberry pancake.<p>

"Were from Brooklyn, New York." Louise replies. "That's where Mario and Luigi are now."

"Oh, I remember them telling us about Brooklyn! About Mario and Luigi, when are they coming back?"

"Until they're Mom and Dad are back on their feet, which is about 3 weeks. So were gonna be here for 3 weeks."

"What happened to them anyway?" Peach asks, taking a sip of her tea.

"Car accident, they were rear-ended by a drunk truck driver. And the truck had 18 wheels!" Maria says.

"Aw man! Curse you drunk people!" Daisy said, holding her hand up, making a fist, and shaking it like an old man saying, "Curse you, you rotten kids!". Everybody else in the restuarant stared at Daisy, as if she had gone crazy (OMFG, THAT RHYMES! LOL!).

"I'll be quiet." Daisy says, lowering her head in shame.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking us out for breakfast. It was really good!" Maria says, rubbing her belly, letting Peach know that she was full.<p>

"No prob! Hey, would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow, in Mushroom City? They have alot of good clothing stores there."

"Okay~!" Maria and Louise both say, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Alrighty then, we'll come and get you at 5 o' clock SHARP tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Maria and Louise nod. "Besides, we do need some new clothes!"

"Alright! You two take care 'til tomorrow."

"Okay." They both say, shutting the door behind Peach.

"Oh my gosh. WE DID IT!" Maria shouts, giving Louise a high five.

"I told you it would work!" Louise plops down on the couch, and turns on the T.V.

"Turn it in BET, I want to watch the award show."

"I was going to, dummy!"

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

><p>WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! This chapter turned out awesome! This is yet the longest chapter I have EVER written! Besides, this is going to be a long story.<p>

Please Review!


	3. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I know that I haven't been on in a while, and I am truly sorry for that. School has been kicking my butt lately…But hey, I'll be out of school in about two weeks, so I'll be able to continue 'Gender Swap' and post a few other stories that I have written over the time period I have been gone.

Also, just to let you guy knows, I've been having problems writing the next chapter for this story. I just can't find any good ideas. So, In a review or PM (Private Message), send me your ideas for the next chapter. Thank you all for your support. Have a nice day.


	4. Dress shopping and meeting men

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've had this story written out in my journal for a while now, but I never had the chance to type it out. So, here you are! Also, if you want to, read my story "The Grudge" and review it. If it has any errors, please let me know. The next chapter for that is on its way. Until then, enjoy this chapter of Gender Swap!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>"P-peach, how many more stores do we have to go to…? We already went to, like what? 30 stores? I can't carry this many bags!" Maria drops the bags` from her hands, and released the ones that were under her arms, and slumped down on a nearby bench. Louise does the same thing, plopping down next to her sister.<p>

Peach rolls her eyes. "Oh, quit your whining, you two. I mean, if _I_ can carry 30+ bags, you two should be able to as well. Now, get up and come on!"

"Can we at least get some lunch? I'm hungry…"

"Okay fine…but wait, where's Daisy?"

"I'm in here." says a muffled voice coming from the sea of bags besides Peach. "I-I can't breathe, got dammit! It smells like a wet dog drenched in French colonge! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Daisy sticks her hand out from the pile, and brings it down slowly as if she was drowning. "I'm drowning!"

Maris laughs, and reaches over to pull Daisy out of the pile, by her hair. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull you out by your hair!"

"No biggie. And next time, I'll give Luigi the money to buy what he wants." Daisy crosses her arms and sits down on the rock ledge, which was apart of the Toad-shaped fountain.

"Why do you say that, dear?" Peach crouches down, and puts a hand on her knee. Maria put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…that expensive cologne that I bought for Luigi…the bottle broke. And it's all in my shoe." Daisy takes off her shoe, and drains what was left of the cologne into the fountain. "I was sure he was going to like it, but now he won't."

"Look, you know what Luigi would really want?" Louise fixes a stray hair for Daisy.

"What?"

"You. He already loves you just the way you are! I'm going to tell you this once, and never again, don't worry about what other people say. Be yourself. You're very pretty, just the way you are."

"You know what? You right! Thanks so much!" Daisy tightly hugs Louise, making her smirk and do a thumbs up.

Peach and Maria both wipe away tears. "So beautiful!"

Daisy releases the grip from Louise, and gives them both a evil glare. "Shut up and let's go!" she gather's up her bags, and storms off. Louise follows behind, fixing her shoes along the way.

"You three go on ahead. I'll catch up later. My shoe popped."

"Okay. Wait up!" Peach runs after the other two, who already rounded the corner.

Maria bends down to fix her shoe, which just needed a little shoe repair glue. When she begins to stand back up, she heads butts another person, making her fall to the ground. "Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you." A big, gloved hand with w "W" on it, reaches to help Maria up. "Are you okay?"

Maria grabs it, and pulls herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She snaps at the man, dusting herself off.

"Ooookay then. The names Wario. And you are?"

She looks up at Wario finally, and somewhat blushes a deep shade of red. "M-maria…" she fiddles with her fingers, her hands shaking violently.

"Ah, Maria, what a pretty name." he takes her hand and kisses it passionately. "And what a pretty girl you are as well."

"Oh, um..t-thanks…I never had anyone say that to me before."

"Oh? Well, I am glad that I am the first." Wario tips his hat, showing off the tousled, light brown hair he has.

Maria giggles a bit before picking up all of her shopping bags. "Sooo…It was nice to meet you, Wario." She begins to walk away, still blushing a little.

"Wait! Would you…uh..like to go out to dinner with me this Saturday? I would love to get to know you more."

Maria stops in her tracks. "You sure? I mean…"

"Yes. How's 8:30?"

"Yeah…that's fine. H-here's my number. Give me a call sometime." Maria hands him a slip of paper, and starts off again.

"See you Saturday!" Wario waves at her, before walking in the other direction.

"Dude! Where were you?" Daisy stands up from the table, slamming her fist down on it. Louise holds onto her food, making sure that it doesn't hit the floor.

"…..I ran into a guy….." she uncaringly takes a sip of her sister's coke. Louise doesn't say anything, well, they are blood related. No worries then.

"Ooooh~!" Peach claps her hands, which obviously means that she is excited. "What's his name?"

"Wario. His name is Wario. I'm going out with him this Saturday to dinner…" Maria smiles at the three girls brightly.

Daisy drops her burger, mouth wide open. Louise and Peach's mouth's hang open as well, but Daisy pushes them up.

Peach grabs Maria by the shirts collar. "M-maria! He _bad_! Bad, I tell you! All he cares about it himself. And cash."

"He sounded nice to me. Besides, at least he likes me, and I like him. And, he's my date! _Trust_ me! I promise. It'll be fine!"

"Well…alright." Peach releases her shirt slowly. "I trust you. Now, let's find you a dress for you to wear on this so-called _**'date'**_." Daisy and Louise squeal in happiness, running off.

Maria snatches Daisy's drink, and sips from it. "I already have a shitload of them anyway…but, adding one more to the collection wouldn't hurt, right?"

Peach smiles. "That's the spirit!" she grabs her wrist and pulls her into a expensive dress store. "Were going to find you something that shows a bit of cleavage and A LOT of ass!"

"NO. Why can't we just get something simple and elegant? Dammit Peach!"

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter four down. I just HAD to do a female!MarioWario relationship. And I had to squeeze in the bit of Luiasy at the top too, lol. Please R & R~

.: L:.


End file.
